Coming Home... At Last
by diveintomyeyes
Summary: What if Alanna had a threat put on her life. A threat so bad that she had to take Thom and flee Tortall. Flee to our world and raise Thom like we are raised. What would the outcome be? how would it affect her life? Thom's life? R&R this and you will fin o


`Where am I?' I wondered looking around dazedly at the wooded area I was in. It was a lovely spot with sun shinning through the breaks in the trees could hear a stream running nearby. I sat there on a log trying to think. The last thing I remembered was finding an old necklace of my grandmothers and trying it on.  
  
I had been going through some old trunks in the attic to find anything that we didn't need to take with us when we moved. I came upon this old antique medieval looking trunk. I knew it must have been Grandmama's before she passed away so I opened it curiously wanting to know more and Grandmama. There was something about her that I could never figure out. She had a secret. A secret only she, Mom, and Dad knew about. I wanted to know that secret. I needed to know that secret desperately. Because of that secret I never felt as close to Grandmama as I could've. Oh, we were like two peas in a pod. We both loved old things and things that dealt with knights, immortals, ladies, kings, queens, and anything to do with fantasy.  
  
We would talk about magic and such things often and every time she would look as if she were going to tell me something. Something very important, but Mom, somehow would know and come in just as she about to tell me. Even as Grandmama's last wish Mom wouldn't let her tall me. It mad me so mad! I wouldn't talk to my mother for weeks to come. Finally when I started talking to her she told me the big news: we were moving. So here I was looking around the attic for sentimental stuff to take with us and junk to throw out.  
  
I eagerly opened the trunk after admiring the beautiful crest on the front. It was a lioness roaring on a battlefield. Right under the lovely crest were the initials of Grandmama, A. O. C. It was her name, her maiden name from her adoptive father, and then her last name. Grandmama was beautiful. Even in her old age she still had the flaming coppery red hair that she had in the pictures displayed around the house of her when she was younger, she was short and sturdy built. perfect for knights work, I used to say when I was smaller. She would laugh and agree then we would go outside, find ourselves some sticks and she would teach me how to use a "sword", we would also gather smaller sticks and she would teach me the use of a "dagger." She would "teach" me how to use a staff, and do everything else required for a knight. "You may need it one day," she would say.  
  
The one thing I found odd about Grandmama was her eyes. They were the prettiest eyes I had ever seen but, they were violet. I had never seen nor heard of anyone with violet eyes but her. I looked in the trunk and I was met with an fantastic assortment of things. There were swords, daggers, staffs, pouches of brightly colored powders. There was a jar full of cream labeled bruise balm, there were exercising balls full of sand to squeeze, there was even something like a painted portrait of Grandmama when she was younger, a man with his hand on her shoulder with brown hair and dark hazel eyes. I could only guess that this was my grandfather. I never knew him. All I knew was that Grandmama came from another country and only my father Tom came with her. Standing beside the brown headed man was the most handsome man I had ever saw. he had raven black hair and a beard with sapphire blue eyes. He had his arm around the waist of a woman with black hair tied up in a bun. She was very pretty. I also found, deeper into the trunk, armor. I found tunics of every color along with matching hose and soft leather slippers.  
  
Once I had emptied it out I couldn't help but feel as if there was something else in there that I should find. And there was. In the very far corner wrapped up in plain brown paper was a necklace. A beautiful pale purple necklace, like an ember or a coal out of a fire wrapped in a crystal sheet. It was warm to my touch. I was about to put it on when I was drawn again to the weapons. I had always longed for a real sword and here was my chance for one. Without hesitation I grabbed a sword with a blazing blue crystal on the end. I unsheathed it to look at the blade. It wasn't dull, in fact it was very far from dull. I out it back in it's sheath and latched it onto my belt loop. I then picked up a matching dagger and belt knife. I latched the knife beside the sword and slid the dagger into my backpack. I was going to go into the woods and fight like a real knight. I was going to go on a quest! I decided to throw in a tunic or two with the hose and boots. I was going to go change out of my perfectly white Tommy Hilfiger tennis shoes and into my older Sketchers and change from my LEI shorts to a pair of cut-off Mudd and out of my light blur Gap top.  
  
But before I went I took the necklace. Halfway down the stairs I put on Grandmama's necklace. It felt warm against my skin. Suddenly I was pulled. Somewhere during the ride I must have passed out. the next thing I recalled was waking up in this patch of woods.   
  
I finally reached the stream and flung of my heavy ADDIDAS back pack and knelt to drink the cool water. Once I was finished I decided to follow the stream to ... wherever. Before I got to far along I was grabbed from behind. I turned squealing to face my captors.  
  
A/N: OK I decided to try a diffrent style of writing. I hope you al like it. I bet you can't guess who the girls Grandmama is. Or who was in the picture with her! Guess, just take a wild guess!!!! ;) Oh and by the way the girls name is Allie Lana Cooper. Or should I do something diffrent with it? you tell me in your review! Okay?! R&R!!!  
DISCLAIMER: Well... I don't own her father or her grandma or any of the people in the portrait. DANG! I bet that gave it all away! 


End file.
